The Marten
The Marten is the main antagonist of Disney's 1957 true life fantasy film Perri, the live action sequel to the 1942 animated film Bambi. She is a bloodthirsty marten who lives in Wildwood Heart and has a vendetta against Perri. Her vocal sound effects were provided by the late . Personality Like other carnivorous predators, she loves to hunt animals for food and has to feed her young to keep the cycle going in Wildwood Heart. The reason why she proved villainous was due to her relentless hunting and obsession of killing Perri ever since she was a baby, even destroying her home after killing her family. She is also shown to be extremely protective of her young as she tries to fend off bigger predators nearby. Like other martens, she also hates water and does not swim unless needed. Biography While Perri's mother searches for food, the marten stalks her and the birds alert her presence. A chase is ensued until Perri's father comes to the rescue. The marten chases the father until she mauls him to death. This is the perfect distraction for the other squirrels, as the marten can feed her young and Perri's mother can move her young to a safer place. However, the marten has already finished her meal and Perri is the last baby to be moved. The marten arrives at the nest, but couldn't reach her. Perri's mother comes and manages to rescue her in time. The marten is distracted by a raccoon attacking her nest and moves her young to safety until the raccoon relents. When summer comes, it is time for the animals to teach their young survival skills. Although she isn't shown, she has taught her young hunting skills as they grow into maturity. While Perri is discovering Bambi and his children, she is alerted by the crows cawing about a killer on the loose. Perri decides to return to her nesting ground to investigate as the marten watches her from above. She arrives at her home, only to discover her nest in ruins and her family gone. Perri looks up at the marten and the predator chases after her. Perri manages to escape by crossing a river, only to get attacked by a bobcat until a male squirrel named Porro fends off the cat. The marten tries to cross the dam to get to her, but the dam breaks, causing the marten to fall into the water. The marten then gets back on land and shrieks at Perri in defeat before leaving. When winter comes, once again, the marten tries to find another way to get to Perri. She notices Perri sitting on a branch and tries to cross an ice bridge above the brook, but the ice breaks and the current carries her back to shore. Soon, spring returns and the forest animals find mates. Perri responds to Porro's mating call, but a lightning storm interrupts their romance and causes a raging fire. Perri escapes by standing on a bobcat's back in the middle of the creek. As Perri makes it safely back to land, the marten finally manages to cross the river to Perri's home after the wildfire caused one of the trees to fall down across the river. Porro finds Perri and warns her about the marten's presence. Porro distracts the marten and a chase is ensued, while the bobcat stalks them from below. The marten approaches Porro as she corners him on a weak branch. The branch breaks and they both plunge down towards the bobcat. The bobcat mauls the marten to death and carries her corpse away, while Porro manages to survive unscathed. Her death would result in her young to be left defensless and eventually die from starvation. Trivia *In the book, the marten only appeared in the beginning when she was attacking Perri until a girl named Annerle saved her. Man appeared as the main antagonist of the book instead. *In the golden book, the marten is portrayed as a male. Navigation Category:Predator Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Ferals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Game Changer Category:Wrathful Category:Book Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Protective Category:Vandals Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Amoral